Not the only one
by toladeari
Summary: when Liz and Hellboy get a call about the death of a dozen agents they come out of retirement to investigate but is this killer somehow connected to one of them and what can they really do
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is my first fanfiction ever so please leave constructive criticism.**

 **disclaimer I do no own any of the hellboy franchise at all**

 **this is set ten years after "the golden army"**

"this is the life" said Hellboy.

He was sitting down enjoying a beer and babe ruth after a hard day of work at the fire department. He doesn't smoke in front of the twins. He and Liz had settled down in the country side and were enjoying the peace of it with their twins Trevor Abraham Sherman and Nuala Thadeus Sherman, the kids themselves were normal enough to pass of as human, Trevor had a short tail and a bulky right arm and Nuala had a red tint to her skin and short horns that she covered with her hair and a headband. Liz was currently out in the nearby town picking up some groceries for the twins birthday cake and party. He was suddenly roused from his thoughts by his cell phone ringing,

" Who is it" he asked,

" Ah agent Hellboy" said the German B.P.R.D agent Johann Kraus,

" how many time do I have to tell you its not agent anymore" replied Hellboy

"we have a situation that you and agent Sherman might want to come see" said Kraus

" what is it"

" a dozen of our agents died investigating an atmospheric anomaly"

" so what do you need us for"

"the agent's cause of death was the water in their blood freezing and they were investigating a 53 degree drop in temperature and luckily one of the agents survived but he is currently in medical and seems to be half-crazed saying that they were attacked by some being that could control water"

" I'll ask Liz and we will call you with our answer" then Hellboy hung up.

So hellboy sat down and played around with the twins and started to put them to bed when Liz finally got home and after helping unload the groceries he told her about the phone call.

"so what do you want to do Liz"

"well if they are going up against someone who can freeze the water in the agents blood then they need me and if I go then you go and if you go the twins go, and if they go then they are going to have to stay at the base" said Liz speeding up at the end,

" so uh are we going cause I didn't hear the last part so well" Liz just sighed and said "yes red we're going"

"great now onto more pressing and important matters: the birthday party tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here is another chapter and thanks for the review**

 **Disclaimer I do not own any of the Hellboy franchise**

After Hellboy told his boss that he was going to be gone for a few days or maybe a few weeks and Liz packed up her stuff, like her Polaroid camera, her pistols, and clothes and she made sure the twins and Hellboy were packed as well, they all finally leave for the B.P.R.D. when they got there they immediately dropped the twins off in their rooms and, after Hellboy warned the agents about what would happen to them if they were harmed, headed to Kraus for debriefing at the crime scene. When they got there they were surprised by the amount of ice hanging from the ceiling and the shear amount of snow in the room.

When Kraus saw them he said "ah agents it's nice to see you we have started analyzing the scene already and asking the neighbors about who lived here"

Liz smiled and replied " nice to see you to Kraus so do we know what exactly happened here"

"not exactly but we have found their room and a few weapons, swords and daggers mostly, and there seems to be a faint trace of thermal and atmospheric radiation" just then a young agent came up to Kraus and said " sir I think we may be able to map out their everyday movements"

" really how"

"the radiation seems to be concentrating in path like routes and there are some routes that are used more often"

then Hellboy said "what are you waiting for then, get to it"

"yes sir" said the agent and he grabbed a nearby scanner and said " sir the most concentrated path seems to lead to the bedroom, but it's not on the bed but near the fireplace"

when Liz and Hellboy stepped into the room they noticed that it was a simple room with a small bed, fireplace and bookshelf. The agent paused and looked at the fireplace then at a little hole in the side,

" it seems to be a gas fireplace and this is how you turn it on" then the agent picked up a small tool and activated the fireplace, and as soon as the flame appear the fake logs in it started to move revealing a lever in the middle of the flames. Kraus turned and looked at Hellboy " agent Hellboy I believe this is a job for you"

" this better not be the only reason you called me here" muttered Hellboy as he walked over and pulled the lever which revealed a scanner that immediately scanned everyone and then a computer voice announced "access granted user identified Elizabeth Sherman"

"uh why am I in this person's identification system" asked Liz looking confused and uncomfortable with everyone staring at her, the computer answered that question instantly

" you are apart a select few that my creator trust with the information contained below"

" below, below what " asked Liz, then the fireplace move revealing a hidden passage leading underground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the Hellboy franchise**

The first few things that Hellboy noticed when he got down the stairs was the multitude of weapons on the walls, they ranged from a kitchen knife to a great sword, and a crossbow to a fully automatic rifle. Then he noticed the unopened cigar boxes, after that he noticed the cassette tapes and recorder, and finally he noticed the stack of presents in the corner. "Damn that is a lot of weapons" he remarked,

"This looks like every weapon in existence" said Liz as she crossed over to the wall containing the pistols admiring a few, then she turned toward the cassette tapes and picks one up and, after looking at the date, August, 1987, puts it in the player. The player crackled to life and out came a young child's voice

"uh hello is this thing working, I guess it is. Well it has been 5 weeks since that explosion that revealed my abilities to me and I noticed that water seems to freeze over when it is near me and my footprints seem to leave frost behind, I have recently had my temperature checked and it is 75 degrees Fahrenheit, but I feel perfectly fine, I also noticed that I don't need to eat as often, only one time a week"

Liz fast forwards the tape and stops after a second and the voice is deeper but still the same voice

"well it has been 35 weeks since the explosion and I have started blacking out and waking up a few blocks away, also my temperature has dropped to water's freezing point but I am not feeling any different, also I seem to age faster in the winter I have aged 2 years in 6 months, I also found a abandoned house that I settled in and I have begun fixing it up and found a job at the local Starbucks in the drive-thru, and I am asking about the price of the house"

then the tape stopped. Liz picked up another one and put it in while the agents looked at the rest of the room and yet again the voice was deeper

" it has been a year since the explosion and I now appear to be an eighteen year old and I have started working at a factory and I noticed that my strength is improved I can now lift 150 pounds in one arm, I have also noticed that I don't need to eat at all anymore, I was able to buy the house for $15,000 and I was able to fix it up, I also have noticed that I can learn anything faster than the average person."

Liz stops listening to the tapes when she heard Hellboy "hey uh Liz you might want to come see this" she puts down the tapes and walks over to him and sees a gigantic cavern that has been outfitted as a training center, forge,even an armor storage. As she looks she notices a area that has a been turned into a bedroom and that there are a few pictures on the wall of a young boy and girl. She tells Hellboy " red be careful there may be a few traps"

"alright" says Hellboy.

Liz goes to the training room and notices that there are mainly swords specifically katanas on the weapon racks and notices a cassette tape on a table, she puts the tape in and it starts up

" it has been 15 years since the explosion and my aging seems to have slowed to a halt, I also have taken to making weapons to occupy my time and noticed that it keeps "Winter" occupied, I think that it works like meditating, I have also found out that I can create a model of a weapon from the local gun store from touching it and coating it in frost that takes exact measurements for me to make it later at home." Liz looked around in wonder "

"wow he built all of these weapons by hand"

then she decided to head towards their bedroom to find out what she can from those pictures so she told Hellboy where she was headed and after red stressed his concern and she assured him she was going to be okay she headed to the room. when she got there she noticed that there was a mini fridge that wasn't plugged in, a T.V. that was cheap but affordable for someone who worked at a factory and then she turned and looked at the pictures on the wall, and she gasped, the pictures were of her and her younger brother and they looked like the actual original picture that hung in her brother's room, and then she saw the journal on the bedside table, it was open to the first page and a name was circled, it was in a handwriting that Liz hadn't seen in so long and the name and the handwriting was her brother's. The last thought that Liz had before she fainted was, _how is he alive, how is he alive._

 **hello I would like you to know that I am holding a poll for the name of Liz's brother and until the results are in her brother will be referred to as Jack.**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry I haven't updated in a while I had to completely scrap this chapter and start again.**

 **I have also changed the date Liz's brother started recording himself. It is now 1987.**

 **disclaimer I do not own any of the Hellboy franchise.**

 _It was chilly outside and as he left the elementary school he put on the coat his mother had given him this morning, he wondered how his sister was doing at the_ _middle school a few blocks away all of a sudden he heard a boom and saw a roaring wave of blue fire approaching him and right when it hit him he felt a pain in the back of his head and a voice screaming in pain._

 **Jack** woke up from the nightmare and tried to calm himself by taking deep breaths. "Daddy are you okay" asked his daughter, the one thing that he has done in this world.

" yes sweetie I'm okay, Daddy just had a bad dream,"

" was it about those men who pointed those guns at us"

 **Jack** thought about the men who had come to his house and told them that they were only here to talk to him, but once the scanner they brought with them started to show that his daughter was radiating energy they pulled out their weapons and some of them pointed them at her. Now his daughter was not responsible for the drop in temperature, no that was him and Winter training with each other, So when they pointed their weapons at her he got angry and then stopped concealing his power but when did that he blacked out and when he finally came to he was standing in the middle of the living room with the agents dead all around him. He knew that he had killed them and that the people they worked for would be here soon and would not believe him and then they would most likely take his daughter so he grabbed her and ran far away. Right now they were in a cave in the Alps, it was small but relatively comfortable. He finally replied " no it wasn't"

his daughter had learned at a young age that her father had nightmares about his past and that he didn't like to talk about them. He then said" go back to sleep sweetie," as she went to sleep he got up and looked out the cave entrance and at the stars, he said " Liz how much have we changed over the years."

Then Winter decided to make his presence known to him

"well you would change if you had a demon who has been literally melted into you and has formed into a split personality disorder"

"yes Winter you would change like how we age from your demon physiology and how fast my abilities developed from you being an Ice Demon"

"yeah but it was fun learning about humans from their point of view instead of the general ' humans are nothing but walking meat bags that you can eat anytime' demon education, if you could call it that, and it was nice raising our daughter"

"yes but don't forget that we still need sleep, so be quite and let me sleep."

After that he went to sleep and started planning were to go next.

* * *

When Liz woke up she noticed a few things:

1\. she was in her old bed at the B.P.R.D.

2\. there was someone snoring in the chair next to her

and 3. that it was Hellboy

So when she saw him there it was just to good of a chance to pass up so she got up, walked over to him, raised her hand, and then slapped him on the arm, hard.

"Oww, what did I do now," asked Hellboy while rubbing his arm.

"Nothing it was to good to pass up," replied Liz.

"So" said Liz sitting down and changing the subject "what happened while I was asleep"

"well we found out that the killer is your brother and that he has a split personality that is actually a demon he merged with, and Manning is holding a meeting to discuss how much of a threat he could be to us." said Hellboy,

looking like he was bracing for another slap, or angry outburst, but what happened worried him, "okay" said Liz rather calmly.

"okay, that's it, no angry outburst, not even a flicker of flame?" asked Hellboy.

Liz then said " Red I already found out that he was alive and knowing Manning, I expected for him to call for a meeting, but when is the meeting,"

"uhhh, in an hour and a half, replied Hellboy.

Then Liz told him "well then, tell him that I will be attending the meeting."

Hellboy understood what she really meant "please leave I need to be left alone right now," so he got up from the chair and left to tell the twins that Mommy was awake but she needed some alone time right now. They just rolled their eyes and said " what did you do to make mommy mad at you now,"

Hellboy quickly told them that he didn't do anything just that she wanted to be left alone. But the twins didn't believe him so they teased him and then he responded by playfully chasing them back t their rooms. Then he set out to find the one guy he wouldn't mind never seeing again, Tom Manning. He found him in a hallway talking to a forensic scientist about what they found at the house, so far they were having to go through the audio logs that **Jack** left behind. After waiting for them to finish talking, Liz had forced him to learn patience by making him sleep on the couch for months at a time for being impatient to often, he told Manning that Liz was going to be at the meeting, at first Manning objected saying that Liz was too personally involved with her brother to be of any help, but Hellboy told him that she was the one that knows the most when it comes to his behaviors and mannerisms so Manning relented and agreed to let Liz attend the meeting.

 **so that is the end of chapter 4 and if you want to know why I bolded the name Jack, it is because it will make it easier to come back and edit the name to whatever wins the poll, and also Jack is not my name I chose it because of Jack Frost the playful spirit of winter, I thought it would fit. If you want his name to stay Jack just leave a review. so this is Toladeari signing off for now. Oh and leave a review for the name of Jack's daughter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Liz steeped out of the meeting room and sighed in frustration. Manning had not changed at all. He was still paranoid and always followed procedure. She was happy to see that Her friend John Myers was able to make it over to the HQ from whatever assignment he was on. There were happy greetings, even from Red, before the meeting started. They had gone over the information they had gathered about her brother and what his abilities seemed to be. Cryokinesis, and a bit of atmokinesis, and what he looked like his skill set, close-combat best with swords apparently. And then they said that they were trying to track him but the fact that the world has many regions that experience snowstorms often. It had been rather uneventful. Then at the end of the meeting Manning had called her over and told her that she needed to report to the psychologist to help them form a better physc profile. So here she was outside the medbay door, about to head in and tell the psychologist everything that she knew about her brother, she felt like she was betraying him. When she entered she recognized the same medbay that she had often patched Red up in after missions. It made her think of the 'good ole days' as Red would call it. When **she** sat down she stared ahead of her and waited for the questions to begin.

"Hello Agent Sherman I assume you know what I am here for."

" Yes and I would prefer to get this done as fast as possible."

" Understood but, in order for the profile to be as accurate as possible these questions might become personal and you might feel like you need to keep some information to yourself but the smallest detail could make all the difference, so try to tell me everything."

" I will try."

" Alright when was the last time you saw your brother?"

"30 years ago, the morning before my first episode." said Liz hesitantly.

" Did you talk to him that morning?"

" Yes"

"What was it about?"

Liz thought back and for the first time in a long time she tried to remember that terrible day that she lost control on.

Liz finally answered " It was about him going to school that day, it was his first day of school and we all expected him to impress the teachers. He was extremely intelligent for his age, he was able to do my homework with ease while I struggled from time to time."

" Could you tell me about the kind of person he was?"

" He was kind, a bit scrawny, fast, he could always outrun me, he never got cold, he was sensitive to high temperatures, and, as I have said before, he was intelligent. But he had the sloppiest handwriting in existence." As Liz said this she laughed to herself with some tears in her eyes.

" Do you know what he wanted to be when he grew up?"

" He wanted to be a building contractor, he enjoyed building things and wanted to make homes for people who did not have one."

These questions continued for the next hour and when the psychologist finally let her go she felt like she had betrayed all of her brother's secrets. She went into her room and had the full intention of going to sleep in Red's big arms, so she went into the room finding red asleep in their bed and seeming to be waiting for her to join him because he had left a big spot open for her. So she started to get into her night clothes, and then she went into the bathroom to wash off the little makeup she wears, just some lipstick. But when she went back into the room and got into the bed she then noticed the man in their room, just standing there. she noticed that he had two swords strapped to his back, pale skin, and an amused look on his face. Well she noticed that after she had helped in suppose, pulled out the gun under her pillow and aimed at his head. The yelp had of course woken up Red who also grabbed his gun that he leaves on the bedside table and also aimed it at the strange man. The man just smiled a little more and said " Really Liz, I come all this way to ask you for help and you aim a gun at my face."

Red replied " who the hell are you, and excuse us but a strange man in our bedroom does set off a few alarm bells."

The man suddenly looked like he was listening to someone, then pouted and said "oh come on just a little more time please, fine fine, you can take control back."

Suddenly it was like the man had completely changed, he was not smiling at all, he looked serious, distraught and angry all at the time, his skin had even changed, it was darker, like a tan you get from being outside during a sunny week. He turned and looked right at Liz and said "I need your help"

"Why should we help you" asked Liz angrily, the man had come into her room and expected them to help him.

Then the man said something that only a few people knew about. " 32, 25, 56. The combination numbers to the safe that you gave to me on my 7 birthday, I used it to hold my pictures of you and me."

Slowly Liz lowered her gun and said softly, " **Jack**?"

Unknown to Liz her kids had heard the commotion in their parents bedroom and peeked by opening the door a little they saw the man and then they did what any responsible kid would do if they saw their parents pointing their guns at someone. They pulled the alarm.

So just when **Jack** was about to say yes the alarm went off and he narrowed his eyes, turned to the door and took out his swords, placed them on the ground, and waited. When the agents arrived at the room they saw him seemingly surrendering so they handcuffed him and dragged him off to the holding cells.

 **So that is it for this chapter, don't forget about the poll for names of Liz's brother and his daughter**.


	6. Chapter 6

**here is another chapter and I guess you guys like the name Jack so I will keep it. And Jack's daughter will be named Anne.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Hellboy.**

Jack waited in the interrogation room looking anxious and like he wanted to get out of there now. Manning walked in and sat down in the chair across from him. Just before Manning was about to speak he asked "are these really necessary," gesturing to the chains around his hands.

"Yes they are, you killed a dozen of my agents. That makes you a threat," replied Manning.

"Hey before you waste your time trying to get the information you need out of me, I think you should know that I will cooperate if Liz is the one asking the questions and you are not in here." said Jack.

"You are not in any position to make demands, and you will answer to me" said Manning trying to assert his authority over Jack.

Jack just sighed before he broke the chains by freezing them to the point of brittleness. Then he stood up, leaned across the table, looked Manning in the eyes with a cold glare, and said in a deep and demonic voice, **" Let me talk to Liz now."** Manning got the idea after, so a minute later Liz was in the room sitting across from him.

"So how have you been sis." asks Jack trying to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"I thought you were dead all of these years and I just found out you were alive and you ask me how I have been," replied Liz angrily.

"Well you try to think of something to talk about after thirty years of not seeing your sibling." said Jack trying to defend himself.

Liz looked like she was going to continue to argue, but then stopped and smiled and said "you still know how to make me irritated,"

"it really isn't that hard you always were a bit of a hothead."

"Ok before we start arguing again cause you tell me why you came here." asked Liz

"I told you I need your help,"

"with what?"

"rescuing my daughter" said Jack looking serious.

"daughter? You have a daughter!" said Liz suprised.

"Yeah sorry I didn't invite you to all of her birthdays but it was easier for me to stay dead to the world, there was no need for me to be alive."

"I would have like to know that my little brother was alive." said Liz angrily.

"can we get back to rescuing my daughter please"

"Fine what do you need our help with."

"My daughter is being held in a camp in the Sahara desert, it is too heavily defended for me to take it by myself, which is why I need you, the people who took her want to use her blood to open the gates of hell and have her be possessed by a prince of Sheol. But in order for the ritual to work they will need her blood and in order to get that they will need to be able to touch her which is why I can't take the camp, I am sending almost all of my power to her which turns into a field that causes her body temperature to reach absolute zero preventing any form of contact. My abilities are limited to things like decreasing temperature and shooting ice for my hands, though if you give me an hour to store up power I can turn my body into moisture and then reappear any where in the world." Then Jack sighed irately and asked "can we please talk about this somewhere else like where we can have satellite surveillance of the camp before we begin planning the attack." So after convincing Manning to let them use the situation room they begun planning the attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello **sorry I haven't posted anything for a** **while** **but there were so many ways I could make this story do. But I will try to update** **more** **often seeing as I have more free time now.**

When Jack arrived in the B.P.R.D. situation room he rolled his eyes at the agents who reached for their guns. It was like they were thinking that he would destroy his only chance getting his daughter back.

Liz asked " so where is the camp, and what is my niece's name."

He smirked at how she was able to multitask between helping him and finding out about his daughter, so he replied " Anne Maria Sherman," and then gave the specific coordinates for the camp.

"Sir the camp is coming into view" **(if you want to know what it looks like look up King Khalid military city but less roads)**

Then Liz's husband, Hellboy wasn't it, spoke up and asked a question he thought no one ask "why did they chose this camp, it doesn't seem like it would be easy to get supplies to and from it?"

Jack looked at him and said "the same reason Rasputin chose that island to try and summon the Ogdru Jahad, the ley lines, they flow through this area, so that makes it on of the prime location for the Hell Gate."

"So what would happen if they open the gate?" asked Liz.

"Imagine an army of a million Hellboys but able to use their full power and strength. Able to take a tank shell without a scratch and rip it apart with their bare hands," said Jack dramatically.

"So what is the plan then," said Liz changing the subject.

"Well the patrols are constantly moving, at night the entire campus is lit up with flood lights, so sneaking in will only get us so far. Then there are the Hellhounds"

"What do you mean Hellhounds," said Tom Manning trying to reassert his presence in the room.

"The Hell gate is open but they can't summon demons only their hunting dogs," replied Jack.

"Wait why are they after your daughter," asked Hellboy suddenly.

"Because I merged with Winter and not just mentally, my blood, my DNA, is also Winter's and they need Winter's blood to finish the Hellgate," replied Jack.

"What is so special about Winter's blood that it is needed to finish the Hellgate," asked Liz.

"He is the only demon that can make a Hellgate with a few drops of his blood, but when he merged with me his blood was severely diluted so it will take all of Anne's blood to finish the Hellgate"

"So why don't you just drop the absolute zero field and storm in there with your full power and get her back," said Tom Manning.

Before Jack could reply another voice spoke up, "because the camp is designed to make sure they have enough time for the ritual before he could get there to save her,"

Everyone turned to see who spoke up, it was a blue, aquatic looking, humanoid wearing a black skin tight suit.

"Abe" said Liz and Hellboy, Liz going to hug him and Hellboy clapping him on the back.

"It looks like the old gang is back together" said Hellboy

They were about to ask Abe where he had been when Jack clear his throat.

"Not to break up the reunion but there is something else you need to hear, and Winter knows more about it than I do, soooo."

Jacks eyes rolled back for a second and then his body began to change, from tan skin to pale white, from brown eyes to ice blue and then he started to speak.

"Hello guys my name is Winter, capital 'w', I enjoy murder, mayhem, and eating the souls of the innocent."

Everyone looked at him cautiously like they were questioning his sanity.

Just as they began to reach for their guns he began laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHA you should have seen your faces, you looked so creeped out. But seriously though, I should probably tell you about the Hellhounds and the venom in their teeth."

"Venom? What venom," asked Hellboy.

"Hellhound venom is a corruption agent, it seeps into the soul and turns any human exposed to it into mindless zombie-like creatures," said Winter.

"So be careful and try not to get bitten," said Hellboy.

"Actually you, Liz, Abraham, and me are immune. It only affects humans," said Winter.

"But agent Sherman is a human and so are you," said Manning.

"Technically, she is but it also affects the soul remember, and her soul is not human," replied Winter.

" What do you mean her soul isn't human," asked Hellboy.

"I mean that she is not human, she looks human but she is actually an embodiment of an ancient race of supernatural beings that are as old as the earth itself. I like to call them elementals because of their connection to the elements; earth, air, fire, and water. Sent to the earth for their entertainment or to keep the balance," explained Winter.

"Entertainment? What do you mean entertainment," asked Hellboy.

"The elementals find it funny when one of their embodiments kills one of the other elementals, so if they sent her for entertainment purposes, then she is going to be compelled to try to kill me and Jack," replied Winter **.**

 **hey guys sorry about the wait but my computer is messing up and is giving me these constant "download this antivirus software messages" so I had to write it on my phone**


End file.
